When Two Different Worlds Collide
by SuperSquirrelBurger
Summary: A portal taking them on a wrong turn, the Cybersquad find themselves cats... and in the world of Warriors! When accepted into WindClan(don't judge,Tallstar's my favourite cat) they find that they aren't the only ones now felines, and Hacker is just one pawstep behind them,wherever they go. Terrible summary, apparently good story . ouo
1. Finding Yourself in a Forest

Matt Williams sighed as the bell for end of school echoed through his school. His best friends, Jackie and Inez, were planning to head to Cyberspace this weekend. It was a Friday afternoon, and the three were going to wait for the portal to take them there at Inez's house. As he left his class, he saw Inez and Jackie chatting as they waited for him.

"Hi Jacks, Inez."He said, only just escaping using the taunting nickname he used for his best friend.

"You guys ready for Cyberspace?" He asked.

Inez looked at him with an 'are you honestly being serious look', before replying.

"Of course we are Matt, when _aren't_ we?" She stated.

Jackie nodded in agreement, as the trio began their short journey to Inez's home.

_Meanwhile, next to a nearby forest, cats gather in heather and ferns in the south side of a moor._

A large black and white tom speaks to the cats gathered below him.

"Cats of WindClan, warriors and queens,kits and elders,apprentices alike, I have received a message from StarClan. Four cats shall arrive to our territory. Do not harm them, unless they smell of a... darkness so to speak."

A grey queen stepped forward,addressing her leader with challenging tones, but still respectfully.

"But Tallstar.. if they smell of this darkness you say, why can we not harm them? Are they invincible?" She asked, a mocking tone in her voice as she voiced her second line of speech.

"Ashfoot dear, what you don't understand is there is a possibility there shall be three more cats to join the four. I am afraid we cannot tell who will come to us first." He murmured, a faraway look painted across his face.

Inez looked over at Matt and Jackie, slightly jealous of how close they seemed. Before she could go into depth with this thought, a familiar pink portal appeared. Jackie was first to respond.

"Hey look, our rides here!" She smiled, before the gravitational pull of the portal overwhelmed her,sucking her in, followed by Matt, and finally Inez. Instead of their feet gracefully landing on the metallic floor of Motherboard's Control Room, their feet felt the sensation of grass beneath them. Inez looked down, before shrieking.

Matt turned to her

.

"What is it Nezzie?"He asked.

Her usual response of "Don't call me Nezzie!"followed, before she explained her shriek.

"We..we have paws!"Jackie turned her head to the floor,before stammering out her agreement. Inez turned around, seeing what she expected, a fluffy tail. She turned to her companions. Yep, just as she thought, cats.

Suddenly, the scent of cats hit her, underlined by a specific scent.

"Guys! Others are headed this way! Do you think they know we're here?" She asked, panic evident in her voice. Matt almost instinctively fell into what looked like a battle position, his paws placed so her could spring at any enemy in an instant. Jackie did a similar thing, but with her frame positioned so she could stay standing while clawing the face off of any cat who dared attempt to harm her. Inez,however, merely backed away,hoping the cats were peaceful house cats, who had gotten lost, like them.

A brown male.._no what was it.. tom! That's it tom._ A brown tom came into view, with a black and brown cat along with a kitten behind him. The leading cat raced up, not looking aggressive at all. When he reached them, he looked almost.. relived to see them? To Inez this was strange. A cat, or all things.. or people now? She didn't know. A cat of all people, relieved to see three humans turned cats? Strange. Above them,there was a flash of pink light, and a silver cat flopped down beside them.

"Hey Earthlies!" He called, sounding slightly in pain and rather tired

"Digit!"The trio of friends called out in unison. The brown tom flicked his tail in hope of caputring their attention.

"Excuse me.. but would you mind coming to our camp with us? Our leader has been expecting you."


	2. The Gentle but Swift

Jackie replied first to the tom's question.

"Nuh uh! There is no way I'm going with you! I don't even know your name!"She growled.

Realising this, the tom stammered a bit,before regaining control of his speech.

"Ah,yes! I'm Onewhisker. Warrior of WindClan."

Inez found herself inwardly squealing. Warrior of WindClan. Just like those books she had read last year! As Onewhisker attempted to convince Jackie to move, Matt seemed to be having the same reaction. She turned her deep brown gaze to his dark blue one. They nodded to each other in a silent agreement. They _had_ to join WindClan. The opportunity was too grand to miss!

Matt joined Onewhisker.

"Come on Jacks, how bad can it be? The leader did request we come to the camp. If they were going to attack,don't you think these three would have done it already?"He reasoned. Eventually Jackie's stubbornness caved in.

"Fine! I'll go, but one sign of trouble and I am OUT!" She replied, making perfect sense to the other three newcomers.

Once at the camp, the quartet of cyberspace goers faced many staring eyes. One set of amber were set high above the rest. Inez recognised him immediately, WindClan's leader, Tallstar.

Onewhisker brought them to the ageing tom.

"Ah, the black she cat, the ginger tom, and then the youngest, a fine golden brown aren't you?Oh and who's this? A fine shade of silver you are."He muttered, almost as if he was sizing them up for selling. He straightened up."You four are destined to save our clans."He said, quickly and bluntly too."Anyway. Before you protest, hear me out,okay? I received a prophecy.. from our warrior ancestors.."He was cut off by Matt and Inez finishing with "StarClan."

Jackie and Digit looked at each other with a 'Are we missing something?' kind of expression. Turning back to the leader, they watched his lips move with thoughtful precaution as he asked a life changing question.

"Would you like to be a part of WindClan?"He asked.

A while after the question was asked, Matt,Inez,Jackie and Digit all sat in a line, clustered with the other cats of WindClan. Tallstar sat atop the high rock.

"I, Tallstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these cats before me today.

Matt,From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw,in honour of your fiery pelt.. Your mentor will be Onewhisker. I hope Onewhisker will pass down all he knows on to you.

Onewhisker**,**you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dappledwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be quick thinking and agility. You will be the mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw.

Jackie,From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Morningflower .I hope Morningflower will pass down all she knows on to you.

Morningflower you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received training from myself , and you have shown yourself to be thoughtfulness and speed. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Nightpaw.

Digit, From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Mudclaw. I hope Mudclaw will pass down all he knows on to you.

Mudclaw,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received training from Silverfoot,and you have shown yourself to be strength and speed. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw.

And finally, Inez.

From this day on,until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dreampaw. I shall mentor you myself. I shall pass on all I know to you."

As the clan cheered our their names, the four excitedly discussed their mentors.

"Dreampaw! I can't believe it, you're being mentored by the leader of all cats!"Flamepaw mewed excitedly,already adjusting to everyone's new name.

"Yeah Flamepaw, I feel so honoured!" She looked up to the night sky that had appeared as they chatted."I wonder when the next gathering is.."She wondered aloud.

Stifling a yawn, Nightpaw said"Come on,lets get to our nests."and padded off, the others close behind. Flamepaw and Dreampaw found four almost too conveniently placed nests in one corner of the apprentices den. Dreampaw flopped down,exhausted, and Flamepaw shuffled in next to her, inhaling her sweet scent. Nightpaw and Silverpaw took the other two nests around them.

All the cats' sleep went undisturbed, except Dreampaw's. In her dream, she saw a dark tabby cat, with a familiar stare, piercing green eyes. _Hacker!_

A prodding into her flank awoke Dreampaw, and she opened her chocolate yes to see the fiery pelt of Flamepaw.

"Come on,we've been asked to go on patrol."


End file.
